


Forever Dancing

by hirikosaunders



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirikosaunders/pseuds/hirikosaunders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, Light is Kira, but is Kira Light? A very important question that may change the destiny of one detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I wonder if it's a church. Maybe a wedding, perhaps...

It started with a stray thought. Light refused to call it anything else, or to seriously acknowledge it, but one night as he and Ryuzaki were working alone he let himself wonder what would happen if the detective lived? They were so alike. It seemed a waste, but he did not doubt his plan of action. After all he had set the whole chain of events in motion when he forced Ryu-L to show his face to the Task Force. Even if he had any reservations it was far too late to stop now. He supposed it was only the fact that his plan had almost come to fruition that his thoughts were so focused on the other man.

"Light-kun seems very thoughtful for some reason." Light was shaken from his thoughts by the soft voice.

"Oh, sorry." He gave one of his charming smiles. "I suppose I'm getting a bit tired." He made sure to absently rub one of his eyes to drive the point home.

"Of course. Light-kun is free to go home whenever he wishes." Ryuzaki had not turned from the screens his eyes no doubt following Rem.

"I don't want to leave you here doing everything by yourself. We still...Kira is still killing. You know you need me here." He let just the right tone of imploring fill his voice as he glanced quickly to find Rem. She wouldn't slip up and do anything that would bring Misa into any danger, but all the same he felt it necessary to keep an eye on the Shinigami.

"I am very thankful for your help, but the case will still be here in the morning, after you have rested." Ryuzaki dropped a few sugar cubes into his cup of coffee absently.

"I belong here." Light received no response to his statement, not that he had expected one.

The silence continued for at least thirty minutes before the detective finally let out a soft sight. "If Light-kun is so determined there are plenty of rooms for you to rest here." Light resisted the urge to grin. Another battle he had won, and soon he would win the war, and yet something didn't feel right. He couldn't put his finger on it or put it into words just yet, which bothered him. No matter. He had come this far and he had everyone where he wanted them. Nothing else qualified as important. He stood saying good night softly as he made his way upstairs. Whatever doubt he had would vanish. It was only expected when he was this close to his perfect victory that he would be going over everything mentally to make sure he hadn't missed anything. It was simply logic and yet when he laid down, with full awareness that he was being watched, he could almost voice what was behind his sliver of hesitation.


	2. An Eye for an Eye, My Friend

Light found himself on top of a strange building. He was definitely overlooking a city, but he couldn't be sure if it was Tokyo or somewhere else. There wasn't a sense of familiarity about it and he was too far up to see any people or to recognize certain landmarks. At first he thought he was alone until he felt someone behind him, but when he turned around he didn't see anyone.

"Hello?" His voice echoed strangely.

"Yes?" It sounded like his voice only it seemed to be a little deeper.

"Who are you?" He asked nervously.

"That isn't the right question." He could swear he heard a shrug. "But it hardly matters. There is something that is bothering you and I can help you figure it out."

"There's nothing bothering me." He said a slight tone of anger entering his voice.

"Yes, there is or we wouldn't be doing this." A very chilling laugh. "It's Ryuzaki. You are wondering if he really needs to die after all."

"Of course he does." He probably shouldn't have said that, but the surreal feeling of everything had him a little off his guard.

"No, it will be boring without him, and besides every God needs a rival." There was certainty, and a little bit of pride in the voice. More than a little bit actually.

"If he stays alive I'll be executed or end up in jail. If he lives I can't be the God of the New World." There was no other way.

"We can find a way around that. I'm sure you can come up with a new plan. Consider it a challenge. And I know how you rise to any challenge." It was a dare, he was being baited so he shouldn't answer to it and yet what if he could have his new world and Ryuzaki as well? His victory would be even more perfect.

"Exactly. There isn't much time, but I'm sure you will come up with something." The voice was softer like it was coming from a greater distance. "He is ours."

"Mine." Light awoke with a start, though he knew he had spoken into the darkness of the room. He blinked and stood taking a moment to check the time. It wasn't even dawn yet. But if he was going to change things he would need all the time he available to him. Misa was killing again so he would have to deal with Rem first. He needed to figure out what to tell her. He still needed to get rid of her, but he could wait for that.

 

L's eyes narrowed as he watched the screen. He would definitely have to ask Light what that was about. He refused to believe it was something as simple as a dream intruding on a waking moment.

 

November fifth dawned with an overcast sky and a promise of rain.


	3. This isn’t divine judgement by God. It's the actions of someone childish who thinks he's God. That's what this is.

Light had very little time to come up with a way to thwart his earlier carefully laid pieces, but by the time he reached the control room he had it. At least a beginning, and that was enough for now. Rem was his trump card; therefore, it was as simple as saying the words, "Don't kill Ryuzaki." She didn't know what he was doing just yet, hadn't see the strand he had weaved, at least he didn't think she had. So he could play ally to her for just a bit longer.

Ryuzaki was glancing at the Death Note, actually glancing wasn't the right word. He was absorbed with it. His dark eyes seemed to see nothing else, and his reflection on the clear surface of the case it was kept it seemed fluid, as if he was looking into water, and not a solid substance. Light cleared his throat and said very calmly, "Ryuzaki."

"Yes, Light-kun." Ryuzaki didn't look at him, but somehow he knew he had the other man's attention.

"I have an idea." Light said walking over and sitting beside him. "I think, if we try a different tactic with the Shinigami maybe it will answer more of our questions. It's unsure of us, but maybe if we change that..." He shrugged slightly keeping his eyes on Ryuzaki's reflection to see the reaction to his words.

"I do not think this will work, Light-kun, but it would be foolish not to try. If we understood more we could solve this case immediately." His words were carefully measured and gave nothing away.

"Exactly, and it doesn't seem evil. I mean it could have warned Higuchi or stopped us if it wanted, right? Maybe it has an opinion on Kira. Even if it agrees maybe we can get it to say something we can use. Force won't work, and it will just avoid if we keep going this way." He shrugged seeming thoughtful.

"Perhaps." Ryuzaki answered softly. "I don't think it necessary." There was something in his eyes that Light couldn't read, but finally the other man nodded. "Do what you want. If it works we can use the information, and if not then we have lost nothing."

"I'm glad you agree, Ryuzaki, but I don't think you will like what I have to say next." He let a hesitant tone creep into his voice.

"Why wouldn't I like it?" Finally the other man wasn't looking at the Death Note, of course he only turned away to grab one of his sweets.

"I need to talk with Rem alone, or at least not somewhere that audio would be recorded. If I can somewhat assure privacy maybe it will be successful."

"You are right, Light-kun. I do not approve. I could not just take the word of either of you of what was said."

"You wouldn't have to." Light implored. "This only to make the Shinigami more comfortable, not about the information itself. After a time I'm sure it could be convinced to let us record. To even do more than that." Light waited as Ryuzaki slowly ate the small cake that had attracted his attention previously. "This about just getting the trust of Rem, after that we can go for more."

"Very well." Nothing shone in Ryuzaki's eyes as he turned to Light. "But I can only give you a little time today. I want us all to meet here in a few hours." Ryuzaki seemed to hear something then, and shake his head before standing. "If you are not here for the announcement I will come and look for you." The threat that he would hear whatever he could was left unsaid as he went back over to the screens and nodded upon seeing Watari by himself.

"Of course." Light watched him leave before going to find Rem. It didn't take very long even though the building was huge. He indicated she should follow him as he headed to the entrance way.

"Light Yagami what was so urgent?" She could clearly see the cameras and didn't look happy.

"Oh, don't worry about those. L let me turn off the audio recording in here, but only for a few moments. The video is still recording though and I think he can read lips so avoid the camera like I am." Light knew all about appearance. If they seemed to be talking, or arguing, assumptions would be made and even if the detective didn't believe it the rest of the Task Force probably would.

"Very well. What do you have to say?" She was being careful as she watched him. She doubted Light would care if Ryuzaki saw she disliked the teen, after all he would just make some excuse if he needed to.

"I don't want you to kill Ryuzaki." She gave him a disbelieving look.

"Light Yagami?" It seemed so strange and she wondered for a moment if she had been mistaken in what she heard.

"I don't want him dead." He shrugged. "I think I can protect Misa with him alive. If you..yes I believe if you kill Watari I can guarantee Misa will live."

"How can you say that?" The old man was nothing to her, but still she wondered why Light had changed his mind.

"Simple, L is dependent upon him. Without him as a liaison I doubt L can do much of anything, or if he could it would very delayed. It would give me time. Also, if Ryuzaki lives I can continue to control the investigation, even stopping it completely by planting doubts here and there when necessary." He was barely mouthing the words now since really he couldn't know for sure if L didn't have other ways to record audio. "It is the best way to make sure Misa is completely safe." He didn't know if Rem knew he had Misa killing again. He was actually hoping that she didn't since this way she would believe she would survive. He was sure killing the old man would still kill her, and then he could get concentrate on getting Misa out of the way.

"I will consider what you have said." She still didn't trust him and wished she could talk to Misa again.

"If you do this it will be worth it." He must convince her there was no other way. It wasn't as clean as when she had forced Misa to give up her memories, but still he could salvage everything.

She nodded. "I assume you have a time you want me to do this?"

"They mustn't know it was you. If they do then I can't say how Ryuzaki will react." Everything was so delicate now, but he had her and he would go from there.

"That is true. I will make my move once I have found a way." She nodded and then left the room.

He double checked, no nothing of their conversation had been seen. If it had been heard well it was too late now. Rem would act, and he had given her enough. She must indeed believe killing Watari wouldn't kill her, but he knew the truth. If he proceeded to his next step then Watari's death would definitely lengthen Misa's lifespan and she would be aware of it as she wrote his name.

 

He sat at the screens growing bored. Where was Ryuzaki? It was taking every ounce of his control not to search for Rem and find out what her act would be. And so he sought out the person who had lately become his obsession.

It took about thirty minutes but finally he found the detective standing on the roof of the building letting the rain pour down on him. He went to speak and ask the other man what he was doing when he heard a cell phone. It seemed to break Ryuzaki from his thoughts and he answered it his eyes growing wide. "No." Suddenly Ryuzaki ran past him not seeming to see the teen. What was that about? He lost sight of Ryuzaki somewhere around the elevators and decided to see what was going on with the rest of the Task Force. Maybe they knew something.

"Oh, thank goodness, Light." His father came towards him as soon as he entered the room. "Watari has grown gravely ill it seems. A doctor was called and it's not good news." He looked saddened. "Ryuzaki won't leave his side."

"Thank you, father. What room are they in? I'll take care of him." Perfect Rem. This way the other man will be so distraught he won't see immediately. I have the advantage of time. But are you still alive? That was the only thing he wasn't certain of yet, but he would find out, once he had dealt with Ryuzaki.

 

The room was silent except for a soft voice saying over and over, "You can't leave me yet." No answer ever came.

"Ryuzaki." No reaction. He walked over and put his hand gently on Ryuzaki's shoulder. "I don't know what to say." Inside he couldn't wait to complete his triumph.

"I..." There was a single tear, but it was enough. Light knew exactly what it meant, and that this had been the right decision.

He stayed quiet for several minutes until the doctor shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry. I wish I could have done more, but it moved too quickly."

"I understand, thank you." Ryuzaki wasn't completely himself yet, but his composure was coming back quickly. "I must make arrangements. Excuse me."

As he left the room Light noticed a laptop. It said, "Email received, please send further instructions." He ignored it putting the information away for later use as he went around the compound. He found the pile of sand in the records room the Death Note sitting on top. The camera was off for some reason he didn't question as he put the book under his shirt against his back. Just as planned.


	4. From the moment you were born has there ever been a point where you've actually told the truth?

Light couldn't help but notice the changes in L over the next twenty-four hours and he relished it. L wasn't paying any attention to the Kira case anymore, as far he could tell. Instead the other man was keeping to himself. Light didn't like that, but he knew if he questioned it he might come out looking suspicious. It was the morning to early afternoon of the sixth when he saw L again.

"It is good I have caught you, Light-kun." L said and his voice sounded slightly deadened, as if he were even more detached from everything, and everyone. "I have made arrangements for Watari's funeral for later today. A car will come for all of the Task Force and I will have a camera there so I can remain here yet still be there, in spirit at least." That would never do. Light needed to give Misa a chance to get his name, and this was likely the only opportunity that he would have.

"You should actually be there, Ryuzaki." He said in a firm tone. "He wouldn't want the only person who truly knew him in this place not to..."

L interrupted him looking annoyed. "He would understand my reasons." There was more emotion conveyed in the man's face than Light had ever seen.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "I still think you should."

"I can't be seen." L said biting the edge of his thumb hard.

"Not even just this once. No one will have any way to know who you are. And you've gone to the college before. This is more important than that, and you know it." He couldn't press any more than this so he hoped the other man was still off balance enough not to expect the trap.

"Very well." L said finally after what felt like forever. "I will go."

Light waited until the other man had left before he smirked.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The funeral was simple, and no one really spoke. In fact, no one noticed the person who was using an umbrella to hide their face as they walked by.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When they got back Light was anxious to get L alone. To tell him the little tidbit of information he now had. He wanted to gloat, he wanted to celebrate and watch the other man kneel before him admitting that he was justice finally, but mostly he wanted the other man to know that Light held his fate in his hands and that he was now a prisoner. If he didn't step just so he would be dead. It was delicious.

It took him an hour to corner L in a back hallway. "I've finally found you. What are you doing here anyway?" He asked as he got closer.

"I was hoping it would rain again." L said softly as he bit the edge of his thumb. "I've always like the rain you know. And yet..."

"And yet?" Light moved close enough so he could hopefully block the other man in.

"And yet I don't hear the bell anymore." L sounded confused.

"What bell?" Light couldn't help but ask making sure as he did that L wouldn't have a way to escape him.

"I heard it all day yesterday. It was distracting." L shook his head. "What is it you wanted, Light-kun?"

Light smirked and pushed him against the wall making sure both of their faces couldn't be seen by the camera. It was difficult, but he finally found an angle. "That's not my name." He said in a low voice.

"I don't..." L's eyes narrowed. "Kira."

"Yes." A larger smirk. "It's quite funny, you know. That Light, the perfect student, the model everything, is the one who wanted you dead; while I, his darker half you might say, had to almost plead for your life."

"Why?" L watched his face. "What possible reason could you want me alive?"

"Because none of this means the same without you. Because without a rival, someone who knows and understands, I will likely fall to all the cliche movie bad guy endings. You are necessary, L."

L's eyes were still narrowed. "You will call me Ryuzaki."

"No." Light shook his head the dim light making his eyes take on a red tint. "I will call you L. That's your name. L Lawliet. I like it."

L bit his thumb hard enough to draw blood. "You say that, you know it, and yet you say you will not kill me."

"I won't." Light said shaking his head. "And Misa won't. I will see to that shortly. There will nothing standing between us. Well except for your pride. Don't make me kill you, L, because I will, but I won't want to, and it will be a waste. Such a waste. You don't have to agree with me. All you have to do is direct suspicion to someone else, anyone else, and let them take the fall. You will remain in Japan and I will see you whenever I like. You will have no freedom from me."

"I would rather die, so kill me, Kira." L said in a firm tone as he tried to find an avenue of escape.

"Don't make me, L. Not after what I did to save you." Light's tone was imploring.

"What do you mean?" L watched him intently.

"Watari died to save you, don't make that in vain. He gave you a chance." Light moved away, but still remained in L's personal space. "Think about it. Wouldn't he want you to survive?"

"You know nothing of him and you are not fit to say his name, Kira." L practically spat as he moved as much as the other man would allow.

"I won't again, I promise, but you must consider this carefully. I want you in my new world." Light watched him. "Perhaps you are even the reason for my new world." He seemed as if that hadn't occurred to him before.

"I don't understand what you mean. I won't back down." L glared.

Light shook his head sadly. "Then you will die. I will give you two days. If you do anything in those two days I will give you the most horrific death I can imagine." He moved away leaving L to his own thoughts.

He had played his hand, now he had only to wait.


	5. 'Cause I know how to play it pretty good against the measure

Light didn't like giving L a chance to make any plans, countermeasures, but it couldn't be helped. Any major change in his day to day activities would be suspicious, and right now he couldn't risk anyone noticing. Besides, he had no doubt that he could handle anything the other man could try to do. He would much rather anticipate it, but knowing as little as he did about the other man he couldn't be sure what form any attack might take. What he did know for certain was that L would agree to his ultimatum, if for no other reason than to stay alive so L could still have a chance to stop him. It was foolish since he would do everything in his power to prevent L having the necessary freedom, of course, but unfortunately at the same time he was counting on L grasping for anything to make the other man play along with his plan.

It was late in the day when he was finally able to return to the countermeasures office. L was sitting in his normal posture and didn't turn from the screens as Light entered. 

"So, I've given you time enough to think. Which is it, L, death or doing what I say?" Light asked hoping that the other man would turn around to face him.

"I choose..." L paused picking up a sweet and then putting it back down without having taken a bite. "I choose life."

Light hid his smirk. "I thought you might." He appreciated the other man's wording. Not following his orders, but life. It meant there wouldn't be an end to their struggles, and that no doubt L did have some plan to retaliate and to attempt to gain the upper hand again. That was fine. After all L wouldn't be the person he needed, wanted, if he gave in too easily. Eventually the other man would. Light was convinced of that.

"I appreciate that you do not sound too smug." L finally offered. "I would like you to explain what you said last time. How I might be the reason for your 'new world'."

Light shrugged. "It was only an ideal before I met you. A goal without any reason. Well, there was a reason, but it wasn't concrete, tangible. And now...you know when I first met you, even until recently, I believed that you kept yourself locked up. Some princess in an ivory tower that no one could quite scale."

L finally did turn around to face him. "That is ridiculous. I don't need rescuing."

"I didn't say that, however, I thought you were removed from the world. Looking down on everything. Your perspective skewed." Light shook his head. "Now, I think I might have been too quick with that assessment."

L bit his thumb. "And why has that changed?"

"Would it bother you that I don't really have a logical explanation. I don't have an answer. Maybe I'll be able to tell you eventually."

L nodded. "I suppose not everything can be explained, at least not right away."

Light sat down beside him. "And I doubt it would be very satisfying now."

"I still am not sure what that has to do with me being the reason for your new world." L asked.

"It's different when you have something real in front of you rather than an ideal. Don't get me wrong I have no doubt that you enjoy your cases, but because of them you are acutely aware of exactly how rotten the world is. And I also think you know that the system we have now isn't solving any of the problems. Yet, you still are acting. We've been at odds, which I must admit I don't understand. You see the failure the same as I do." The words simply weren't there when he wanted them. Perhaps that was why he wanted L to remain. The other man made him struggle. He would never grow complacent as long as L was there. "What I am trying to say is that you've seen it all, and honestly I think, when I succeed, you might be one of the few who could really appreciate it. All the darkness. I wonder if anyone has given you the chance to just step back from it. To take a break." And if there had been someone would L have allowed it? Maybe this was the only way.

L sighed. "So where do we go from here?" It seemed L wasn't going to comment at all about his thoughts. It almost made him sad for just a moment.

"We begin again, perhaps." Light offered wondering how they could. "There is one thing that I should say. There is something I had to do in order for our deal to be a true one. I said I wouldn't kill you..." He paused waiting for L's reaction.

"I assume you mean Misa Amane is dead? Or will soon be?" L responded with no emotion in his voice.

"She had your name. I couldn't risk that she would kill you if she discovered the truth."

"And what exactly is the truth?" L asked.

"That it isn't her I want. She threatened to kill any other girls I showed interest in. I can only assume she would do the same with you, and I will not allow that." Only he was in control of L's destiny now. 

"I see." L bit the edge of his thumb again. "You could simply have assured her that she didn't need to worry."

Light smirked. "But she did."

"And what about the Shinigami eyes?" L finally asked.

"I will find someone better." He would get to pick them and guide their actions in a way he couldn't have with Misa.

"That will take a lot of effort on your part." Light could tell by L's tone that he was hopeful it would mean Light would be distracted.

"Yes, but don't worry. I have no intention of letting it interfere with us." He wanted to make sure L knew that he wasn't going anywhere. It was a beep that broke his attention. It wasn't very loud, but just loud enough to be heard when the room had become silent again. "What is that?"

L's eyes darted to one of the screens. It was such a slight movement that Light might have missed it if he hadn't been focused on the other man. "There are a few details I am still dealing with concerning Watari's death."

Light knew that wasn't it, or that wasn't only it, but for the moment he let it go. He couldn't read the whole email, but he saw enough that he didn't think it needed his attention, at the moment anyway. "I see. I hope it will not take too much more of your time."

"It will take as long as it takes." L's voice was tight.

Light could feel his eyes narrowing, but took a deep breath. "Very well. No matter what it is you remain here or in Japan. If you need to leave I will accompany you."

L gave a clipped response. Light wasn't sure he was ready to deal with L in a sour mood, and he needed to return home so his family wouldn't wonder where he was.

"If that is your mood than I suppose I will leave you to it." He said as he stood. "Remember what I've said. I don't expect this to be easy for you, but I hope you find our arrangement better than death. I will be obeyed, and I will find out if you are trying to pull something."

L didn't respond, or rather only responded with a glare and to turn his back on the other man.

"Have it your way. I will be here early in the morning." Light said as he left the room. He needed to prepare for whatever L might try, as difficult as it would be he needed to remain a step ahead.


End file.
